


Anniversary

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had forgotten what day it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

It was his wedding anniversary.

He had forgotten what day it was until mid-morning when the date on his computer suddenly came into stark piercing focus. The anguish that realization brought to him was almost too much for him to bear.

It had been weeks since he had thought about her and that bothered him. She had been the one true love in his life. She had been his moral compass, his true north. How many years were they married? How many years would it have been if they were still together? He sat helpless to remember, the pain in his heart crowding out any reasoning powers in his mind that he might have drawn upon to figure it out. Truthfully he didn’t want to figure it out. He didn’t want to count up the empty, lonely years without her. He didn’t want to sit here and ache and know that it was over and that nothing was ever going to change that or make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> June 4, 2006


End file.
